


Insomnia

by wolfwriter31



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:51:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfwriter31/pseuds/wolfwriter31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac can't sleep, but the night doesn't turn out like he thought it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff.
> 
> Established Scisaac.

On some nights, Isaac welcomed his random bouts of insomnia, but this was not one of those nights. Tonight, he just wanted sleep. Even though the insomnia usually kept the nightmares away, he was sure they wouldn't be a problem. The nightmares were starting to become less and less frequent, but they were still strong enough to force him to spend the rest of the night trembling in his boyfriend's arms.

This night was different though. This night, Isaac just want to fall asleep, and it was Scott, the smaller werewolf, that was in Isaac's arms. The two were in Scott's bed, under the covers, with the window cracked open, letting a gentle breeze flow into the room, keeping it cool enough to warrant the blankets and cuddling. Isaac liked these nights, he felt that his boyfriend spent far to much of his time protecting and caring for him, and Isaac jsut wanted to return the favor once and awhile. That's how Isaac discovered that one of Scott's guilty pleasures was falling asleep in Isaac's arms.

What alerted Isaac that something was wrong was the sudden change in Scott's hearbeat. Isaac had his bare chest pressed firmly against Scott's back. He could feel his boyfriend's heart start to beat faster and could feel sweat starting to form on Scott's back. Scott soon started to squirm. Small, erratic movements, which slowly became more forcefull and violent. Without much further notice, Scott quickly sat up, panting, and now obviously awake.

"You ok?" Isaac asked, rolling onto his back and gently placing a hand on Scott's, right between his shoulder blades.

Scott didn't imediately answer, he just sat motionless, his harsh and irregular breathing being the only sounds in the room.

"Scott?" Isaac asked again.

"Nightmare." Scott answered, before he lied back down, putting his head on Isaac's chest.

Isaac put his one arm around Scott's shoulders and with his other laced his and Scott's fingers together, resting their hands on Isaac's stomach.

"It's ok. It's going to be ok." Isaac whispered, noticing that Scott's hearbeat and breathing were already returning to normal.

The two stayed silent for a period of time before Soctt yawned loudly, practically startling Isaac.

"Hey. I love you." Scott whispered, aware that he had just startled his boyfriend.

isaac smiled. "I love you too."

Isaac could feel himself smile as he felt Scott's breathing and heartbeat slow even further, signs that he had fallen asleep again. Isaac could even feel himself starting to drift off into unconcsiousness as sleep started to overtake him as he finally let his mind and body relax.


End file.
